Suspiros de temporada
by Fanderichie
Summary: Un experimento narrativo. Hitsugaya espera la llegada del invierno, pero antes tiene que pasar por las otras tres estaciones. NO hay parejas, mucha descripción.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni Hitsugaya son propiedad mia (¡ojalá!), pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Si no sois amigos de las descripciones, no os recomiendo que lo leáis. No obstante, os lo exijo! :D

También dedico este fic a mi gran amiga** Tangerine**. En realidad no tengo un motivo concreto, simplemente he quedado tan sumamente satisfecha con este trabajo que creo que se merece que se lo dedique, por estar siempre ahí, por ser tan buena amiga y porque la quiero tantísimo que no sé cómo expresarlo.

Ahí va, bitch, espero que te guste (aunque Hitsu no sea santo de tu devoción, je) :p

SUSPIROS DE TEMPORADA

Su frente está despejada, el obvio sosiego se muestra en su rostro.

**PRIMAVERA**

Frunce el ceño.

_Primavera, la transición entre el invierno y el verano. La más templada de las cuatro estaciones. La hierba empieza a crecer verde, fuerte por las esporádicas lluvias de gotas finas como agujas que te atraviesan la piel si no vas bien protegido. Algunas tímidas margaritas comienzan a crecer, miedosas, vulnerables de ser arrancadas y deshojadas. En el cielo azul claro, pinceladas de blanco algodonoso; y de los cerezos en flor, frondosas orgías color flamenco, pétalos rosas caen suavemente, balanceándose en un breve pero melancólico baile hasta tocar el suelo._

Mira por la ventana desde su despacho. **Suspira frustrado**. El frio se ha ido, y no volverá hasta dentro de tres largas estaciones más. Por otro lado, aunque el ambiente se ha calentado, todavía es lo suficientemente fresco.

No obstante, sabe lo que está por llegar: El infernalmente caluroso verano.

Vuelve al trabajo normalmente, ligeramente agobiado. Estornuda.

**VERANO**

_Verano. El infierno. No sólo los días son más largos, sino que además, son los más calurosos. Todo es extremo. La hierba es de un verdor irreal, al igual que los árboles, cuya feminidad se esfumó por completo en aquellos interminables bailes de pétalos para dejar ahora hojas viudas. El cielo, reflejo del mar, sin rastro de esponjoso blancor. El calor es inhumano, el más puro Hades. _

Mira por la ventana desde su despacho. **Suspira irritado**. El ígneo ambiente hace que el joven Shinigami piense que respira puro fuego. Se siente vencido, agotado, irritado. Las gotas de sudor se forman en sus sienes y van recorriendo su mandíbula para, finalmente, tras asomarse peligrósamente desde el acantilado de su barbilla, lanzarse al vacío y morir.

No puede trabajar, el hielo al sol se derrite.

**OTOÑO**

_Otoño. Preludio de felicidad. El ambiente refresca, aperitivo de lo que está por llegar. La hierba empieza a clarear, todo lo que era verde se tiñe de un color gualdo, marronáceo, en ocasiones granate. Las hojas de los árboles secas, envejecidas, caen asistidas por el viento que sopla con mayor fuerza. Cadáveres cubirendo la tierra, crujen._

Mira por la ventana desde su despacho. **Suspira esperanzado**. El ambiente, triste para la mayoría, para la joven promesa no es más que la última prueba que tiene que superar hasta llegar a lo que de verdad ansía. La espera es larga, demasiado larga para él. Empieza a refrescar, caen lluvias esporádicas, ve cómo el cielo se torna más oscuro, los dragones están al llegar.

Vuelve al trabajo. Impaciente, se sonríe.

**INVIERNO**

Por fin.

_Invierno. La estación fria. Sube la líbido de la hierba que, en un erótico juego, se esconde tras los gruesos y brillantes copos de nieve para luego ir descubriéndose lentamente según estos se van derritiendo. El manto blanco abarca absolutamente todo. Las ramas de los caducos árboles ahora brillan a la luz de la luna con una mágica luz azulada, envolvente, envolvente como la suave seda caída del cielo que cubre las montañas._

Mira por la ventana desde su despacho. **Suspira satisfecho**. Su Zanpakutoh ha invadido la Sociedad de almas. Todo es azul y blanco, fresco, brillante, vivo. Vivo para él. Es su estación, su ambiente, siente que todo le pertenece.

Se levanta de su mesa, sale al pequeño jardín. La nieve cruje levemente cuando él la pisa. Cierra los ojos y alza su cabeza hacia el cielo, toma aire fuertemente. Sonrie.

Aún con los ojos cerrados toca levemente su Zanpakutoh. Nota como una fría y rápida ráfaga de viento pasa frente a él. Cuando todo se calma abre los ojos. Hyourinmaru está ahí. Gélido dragón azulado. Se miran a los ojos fijamente. Al Shinigami se le antoja estar observando un frío topacio, belleza en su punto más álgido, compañero de batallas. Hitsugaya extiende su mano al frente, el dragón agacha su cabeza y se tocan un instante.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta vuelve a estar solo en el jardín, con los copos de nieve cayendo irregularmente y agrandando el colchón bajo sus pies. Su espada obedientemente envainada.

No, no está solo.

- Por fin, sí. - Dice el joven con una ligera sonrisa tras posar su mano sobre su espada.

Su ceño, siempre fruncido, descansará durante los próximos tres meses.

**FIN**

Notas de la autora: Bueno, este fic en realidad es un intento de plasmar cómo afecta el clima y el ambiente en general a las personas. Hay gente que prefiere el calor, otros que prefieren la humedad, otros, como Hitsugaya o como yo, el frio…así pues, desde el punto de vista de los que preferimos el frio, nuestro ánimo en las diferentes estaciones es más o menos así. O no, no sé, je. Cada persona es un mundo.

He intentado darle una forma cíclica, comenzando por cómo está "relajado" pero en cuanto empieza la primavera frunce el ceño, y no comento nada al respecto hasta el invierno, al final del fic, por lo que se da por hecho, que todos esos meses los pasa con cara de estreñido XDDD Pooobre, con lo guapo que es él, je.

Pero bueno, que intento conectar el comienzo con el final.

También repito la misma estructura en todas las estaciones, desviándome un poco al final, que es el clímax de esta historia en la que, _aparentemente,_ no pasa nada.

Y sí, es poesía en prosa. Y efectivamente, es la primera vez que lo hago. Y lo sé, soy un desastre. Y vale, ya paro con tanto polisíndeton XD

Ha sido otro de mis experimentos escribiendo. No sé, creo que ya estaba algo cansada de las narraciones regulares, asi que prefiero despejarme un poco investigando y jugando con las palabras. Si os gusta experimentar escribiendo, os recomiendo que estudiéis Filología Hispánica, es lo mejor para ver cómo otros han hecho cosas de estas antes que yo y me muestra lo lejos que estoy de ser una buena escritora. ¡Pero lo lograré! Hasta entonces…

Comentadme y decidme cómo puedo mejorar!!!


End file.
